Powerpuff Chara Z
by AvengerScarlet
Summary: Since the strange events of Easter and X Eggs, the Powerpuff Girls are placed in Seiyo Academy to investigate about these wandering children. Soon they start getting these strange eggs and an invitation to the Guardians. This can all go smoothly if their secret identities don't get out, but a few of the Guardians get suspicious of the girls. Rumors spreads, but what about Easter?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**So I redid the previous fanfic I did because I thought it was just…terrible. I written back when I was a noob and I somewhat improved in writing. I also have more ideas for this story now so yay…? Plus I advised if you don't know anything about Shugo Chara, you should go on its wikia or wikipedia and read on about to understand. If you don't know anything about Powerpuff Girls Z, it's like the original Powerpuff Girls cartoon, except the girls aren't related and are 13 and have Japanese names. Basically it's a magical girl anime version of Powerpuff Girls. And to add on '...' = thoughts.**

**I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z or Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Momoko was running late, again. But who could blame her? The Professor switched their school at the last minute and they were forced to move from their houses to stay with him. He told them that Peach felt some weird waves coming from Seiyo Academy and that they had to check it out. The girls didn't mind, expect when they heard that they had to wear a uniform. And everyone knew Kaoru hated skirts.

Momoko quickly made her way to the school, her ponytail hair bouncing up and down. She couldn't help but smile as she approached her friends. Momoko stopped once she reached her friends.

"You're late, again," Kaoru grumbled. Momoko could tell Kaoru was in a pissy mood because of the skirt.

"The Professor says we must meet someone called the…Guardians, right?" Miyako asked politely.

"Right!" Momoko panted. "And some fairies? I don't know."

"Are they villains?" Miyako asked.

"Does it matter? Evil or not we're still going to be stuck in this stupid school!" Kaoru exclaimed angrily.

"Are you upset about the uniforms?" Momoko asked. Kaoru shot her a glare, but didn't answer her back. Momoko couldn't see anything wrong with the uniforms. They only had to wear a long sleeved white shirt and a black blazer over it, which Momoko thought Kaoru would like, and a red checkered skirt. The skirt went to their mid-thigh, the same length as their Powerpuff Girls skirt.

"I actually like the uniforms," Miyako said looking at the brighter said on things.

Kaoru scoffed. "Only you would like something like this. Is every school so perverted when it comes to female uniforms?"

"You do realize you could have wear the shorts right?" Miyako told her. "The professor would have gave the principal an excuse."

"Why didn't you tell me that before!?" Kaoru snapped. She sighed then crossed her arms, her cheeks red. "C-Can we just go inside?" Momoko and Miyako looked at each other and nodded.

The three had already known about their classrooms. The Professor had made it so they would be in the same class with each other. Miyako happily skipped down the hallway, ahead of her friends. Kaoru frowned.

"Don't go ahead without us!" Kaoru shouted down the hall. Momoko chuckled. She couldn't wait to see her new classmates. The idea of meeting new faces made her stomach turn with excitement.

"I hope there are cute guys in this school," Momoko breathed, her eyes lit up. Miyako stopped and looked at Momoko.

"You can't stop thinking about boys can't you, Momoko-chan?" Miyako questioned.

"Well if we're going to school here than there has to be cute boys here, right?" Momoko asked, looking at Kaoru.

"Don't look at me, I don't even care," Kaoru replied.

"I'm taking that as a yes." The three continued walking to their classroom. Once making there, they stopped.

"I'll knock," Miyako told the others. She knocked on the doors and waited for a few seconds. The doors opened revealing a young male teacher. His brown hair was a complete mess and his glasses were tilted to the side. The three Powerpuff stiffened at the sight of him.

"Oh good, you're guys are here," the man replied. He smiled softly. "I'm Nikaidou, you're teacher. I heard someone called the Professor entered you in here."

"How do you know about the Professor?" Miyako asked. Nikaidou chuckled.

"We used to be old friends back in college," Nikaidou replied.

"The Professor never mentioned an old friend," Momoko mumbled glancing over to her friends.

"Well…our friendship didn't last long so…" Nikaidou trailed off. He quickly changed the subject. "How about I'll introduce, it won't take long." The three nodded and watched as Nikaidou closed the door behind him. They watched him through the window on the door and waited patiently for their cue.

Miyako squealed. "This is so exciting!"

"Yeah…sure it is…" Kaoru mumbled. Nikaidou made a mention with his hand.

"I think he wants us to come over," Momoko informed them. "I'll go first!" Momoko barged into the classroom, slamming the door opened. The class jumped from the sudden sound while Momoko's friends facepalm in disbelief.

"That idiot," Kaoru grumbled, shaking her head at Momoko's stupidity. Miyako nodded in argeement.

"I think that caused enough attention." She looked at Kaoru. "I guess we go in." Kaoru nodded and followed Miyako in.

The class was quiet, they stared at the three exchange students with curiosity. To them it was rare to get exchange students and even rarer to have three exchange students especially all on the same day. They also felt as if they always have a new exchange student and they always became a Guardian after that. Nevertheless, they still enjoy new students because it meant new friends and more people in their school which would help during field day.

"Class, today we have new students. I know it seems like strange to get three new students after Mashiro-san came, but I hope that you all enjoy these three's company," Nikaidou explained. He looked over to the girls. The three moved towards the front of the class. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

The three nodded. Momoko stepped up. "Hello, I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko and these are my friends-"

"Matsubara Kaoru," Kaoru muttered, crossing her arms.

"Gotokuji Miyako, nice to meet ya!" Miyako exclaimed smiling sweetly and waving to the class. Her cherubic appearance caught the attentions of the boys in the class.

"How cute," they all (well 95% of them) breathed.

Momoko glared at her friends.

"Must you interrupt me? I was going to introduce us to the class," Momoko whispered to the two.

"You were taking too long," Kaoru whispered back. Momoko frowned.

Nikaidou cleared his throat. "Do you guys have anything else to add on?" The girls shook their heads. "Then you could all go take a seat."

"Any seat?" Miyako asked. Nikaidou nodded. Miyako searched for a empty seat. Her eyes lit up and pointed to the chair. "Found one."

She walked over to the chair with her other friends trying to find one close to each other. Miyako stopped at the chair. She slung her bag over the chair. Before she sat, the boy behind her pulled the chair back and motion to her to sit. Miyako tilted her head in confusion, but shrugged it off and sat down. She turned around to the boy.

"Thank you," She smiled. The boy face turned red._ 'She noticed me'_ he thought.

"N-No p-problem," he stuttered. _'I'm such an idiot, why am I stuttering in front of her? She may think I'm stupid.'_ "I mean uh…"

"Are you okay? Your face is red."

The boy stared at her. "Y-Yeah! I'm f-f-fine."

"That bastard," the boys grumbled angrily. Miyako continued to smile at the boy until turning around to see where her other friends were. Momoko was sitting behind a pink haired girl and Kaoru was sitting across from her. She looked to see who she was next to: the nice boy behind her, a blonde hair girl next to her (right), a brown hair girl in front and another boy next to her(left). She sat back in her seat and smiled softly to herself. _'I think I might like this new school.'_

Amu looked at the blonde girl sitting next to Rima, then the one with black hair, then glance back at the girl behind her. _'Three exchange students. First Rima now them. Hope their nice'_ she thought. She never understood why every class she's in, there's always a new student. First her in fourth, another girl in fifth, then Rima and now them for sixth._ 'It might be nice to befriend them'_ Amu thought, glancing at Miyako and Kaoru. She then sweatdropped. 'Then again it didn't go so well with Rima at first, but it's worth a try…I guess.'

"Psst. Amu-chan," Miki whispered through the crack of her egg. Miki's egg jumped onto the desk and pushed up the top of her egg. "I need to tell you something."

"What are you doing?" Amu whispered angrily. She looked up at Nikaidou, who was busying teaching a lesson. She looked back down at Miki. "What?"

"The three students," Miki began. Amu nodded. "They have guardian characters."

"Say what?" Amu exclaimed. She quickly covered her mouth and her face was flustered._ 'Crap.'_ She looked up at Nikaidou, who gave her a disappointing look. "S-Sorry."

"I don't mind you talking to yourself Himamori, but I would rather not have you talk out loud," Nikaidou replied irritated. A few students laughed at Nikaidou's comment.

"Sorry," Amu apologized again. She slid down her chair trying to hide her embarrassment._ 'Miki is really going to get it now.'_ She shot a glare at Miki, who giggled nervously and disappeared in Amu's egg pouch. 'Great new guardian bearers, which means new Guardians. I wonder how the others are going to take it.'

***Royal Gardens***

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Amu shouted to her guardian characters as she ran to the Royal Gardens.

"Don't worry, the Guardians would understand!" Ran shouted back, trying to cheer Amu up.

"I don't understand how Rima got there earlier than me," Amu said. She stopped once she reached the door of the Royal Gardens. She pulled open the door and went in.

"Thats because Nikaidou was giving you a lecture," Miki answered.

"And who's fault was that?" Amu asked her.

"Well you shouldn't have been talking during class," Miki replied. Amu opened her mouth to say something, but dropped it when she was at the table.

"You're late…again," Kairi said.

"I had to help Nikaidou with something," Amu lied. She noticed Kairi writing in his notebook, figuring her "excuse" didn't work.

"I thought Nikaidou was giving you a lecture for talking in class?" Rima questioned taking a sip from her tea. Amu frowned.

"No…maybe…" Amu mumbled. She sat down and decided to change the subject. "Miki said that the exchange students have guardian characters."

"Guardian characters?" Nagihiko questioned. Amu nodded.

"Well they haven't gotten their eggs yet, they're yet to be born," Miki explained.

"Kiseki also felt it too," Tadase added. Kiseki nodded curtly.

"But they're eggs feel…weird. Like it's stronger than ours," Miki added.

"Stronger? What does that mean, deschu?" Pepe asked. Miki shrugged.

"Dunno."

"How you don't know? You're the one that brought it up, deschu!" Pepe exclaimed. Miki frowned.

"It's not like I know everything," Miki said. Pepe frown back and sighed.

"King, what do you suggest we do?" Kairi asked Tadase.

"Hm? I guess we do what we always do, invite them in," Tadase answered.

"Of course," Rima mumbled, taking a bite from a cookie. "I don't see why? They'll cause more harm than good."

Amu gave her a confused look. "Why-"

"I just realize!" Yaya shouted all of a sudden.

"Gah! Yaya don't just shout out like that!" Amu snapped.

"Waah! Sorry! I just remembered those exchange students looked similar to the Powerpuff Girls," Yaya explained. The Guardians all gave her a confused look.

"Who?" they all questioned. Powerpuff Girls? What group call themselves that?

"They're a group of heroines from Tokyo City and they save people, like the Avengers* except Japanese! They are so cool!" Yaya squealed and sighed dreamily._ 'Seems like she really admires them'_ Amu thought.

"Superheroes aren't real," Kairi said. "Human beings can't have superpowers."

"But we could Character Transform and we basically get powers," Nagihiko told him.

"See! So we're basically superheroes, but for dreams," Yaya pointed out.

"Thats different." Kairi pushed his glasses up. He let the drop, wanting this conversation to end already.

Yaya then took out a photo and slammed it onto the table. It was a picture of three girls, all who long strangely familiar to the exchange students. They all had the same type outfits: A dress, a jacket, and a belt with the letter "p" on its buckle. Each girl had their separate color: pink, blue and green.

"See? Don't they look the same?" Yaya asked.

"They strangely do look alike," Rima agreed.

"Why do they have weapons?" Nagihiko asked. The pink girl had a yo-yo, the blue girl had a bubble wand and the green girl had a hammer.

"Those weapons looks like little kids toys," Amu murmured.

"They look like Character Transformations," Tadase said.

"But there aren't. Isn't it cool?" Yaya questioned.

"This has been an interesting topic, but can we get down to business?" Kairi asked, slight irritated by this pointless conversation. "We still have Easter causing trouble and I don't see the Powerpuff Girls helping us with that," he said rather bitterly.

"For the first time I agree with him," Rima said.

"Aw, class prez, you're such a buzzkill," Yaya whimpered.

"I agree. We still got business to do," Tadase added.

They all decided to drop the conversation and talked about the crisis with Easter. Then followup by a conversation about a second field trip coming up. As they talked, Amu wondered how the exchange students are like and how they would affect the Guardians if they joined. 'Let's just hope they aren't Easter spies' as her attention fell onto Kairi.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you guys like it so far? I believe it's a major improvement from the earlier fanfic I had written. Hopefully I won't be a lazy bum and actually post the second.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bubbles look out!" Blossom cried out. Bubbles whip her head to see what was behind her, but was quickly stuck down by the monster. She fell and hit the ground with a thud.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup cried. The two flew down to their fallen friend.

"Bubbles, all you alright?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles opened her eyes and winced in pain.

"I…I'm okay," Bubbles said. "I-I'll make it." She stood up shakily then cry out from the pain in her left arm. She put her right hand over her left shoulder. She winced. "I-I think dislocated it."

"Bubbles, you stay here and catch the eggs," Blossom told her. Bubbles picked up her bubble wand and nodded.

"That would be easy."

"Buttercup, you and I go against…whatever that thing is," she pointed to the dark figure made up of the tiny black egg that seem to resemble a chibi-like character.

"Do you think it's a mutation of the black light?" Buttercup questioned. Blossom shrugged.

"Whatever it is," Blossom squint her eyes. "It's not good. And that's what we do! We fight anything that dares to hurt anyone right?"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Don't go heroic on me, it bothers the hell out of me."

Blossom giggled. "Fine. I go and wrap that monster up and you hit it over its head, got it?" Buttercup nodded. She grinned and gripped her hammer.

"Got it." Buttercup flew up and stayed a few feet away from the monster. The monster turned to Buttercup about to strike until Blossom shouted out her attack.

"Shooting Yo-Yo!" The yo-yo slammed against the monster's back. The monster turned to Blossom and let out a blood-curdling scream. Blossom smirked. "Take this!" She gripped the string of the yo-yo and whip it at the monster. The yo-yo wrapped around monster. Blossom circled the monster a couple of times, to keep him secure. "Now Buttercup!"

"Take this! Megaton Dunk!" Buttercup yelled. She slammed the hammer down hard on the monster's head. It screamed once more before breaking into black eggs.

"Great job Buttercup!" Blossom said, giving her a thumbs up. Buttercup gave her a thumbs up in return. "Bubbles! Do the rest!"

Bubbles nodded and flew up to the scattered eggs, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She held her wand like a baseball bat with her right arm and shouted out, "Champagne!" She swung the wand, creating a giant bubble that scooped up all the eggs. "Got it." She smiled.

"What now?" Buttercup asked Blossom. Blossom thought about it for a second. 'Thats weird, I don't know how to get rid of it or where it came from.' She looked at the giant bubbles. She realized that the black eggs or eggs and can be broken, but didn't want that to happen. She sighed. 'I hope this work.'

"Okay, this may be a long shot, but we use our finishing attacks," Blossom told the two. The two nodded. Blossom gripped her yo-yo, while Buttercup held her hammer over her head and Bubbles holding hers as a baseball bat. "Ready?" They all nodded.

"Blossom Finish!"

"Bubbles Finish!"

"Buttercup Finish!"

Their attacks combined creating a pink, blue, and green light that collided against the bubble. The bubble burst, causing the light to hit the eggs. The light slowly engulfed the egg then in a flash, the light disappeared leaving only white eggs that ascend into the sky and flew off in different locations.

"Yeah! We did it!" the girls exclaimed, high-fiving each other. The slowly descend down to the ground.

"We did great!" Buttercup said with a grin. "It's much easier than in Tokyo City."

Bubbles nodded still holding a shoulder. "What a nice way to start a weekend, right?"

"Do you want me to dislocate that for you?" Buttercup asked, pointing to Bubbles' shoulder. Bubbles shook her head frantically.

"N-No n-no, I'm good you don't have to do- GAH!"

"There we go! All better," Buttercup said with a wide tooth grin. Bubbles frowned.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Bubbles barked. Buttercup smirked.

"Guys," Blossom whispered. The two turned to her. Blossom made a mention with her head, suggesting that someone was coming. The two nodded and prepared their weapons. "They're just kids from our school, don't have to be uptight about it."

"How do you know?" Bubbles whispered back. Blossom pointed to the group of six kids coming, all having the Seiyo Academy uniform. "Oh."

"What are they doing here?" Buttercup murmured.

"Play nice," Blossom told her. Blossom smiled when the pink haired girl came over. "Hi, are you looking for something?"

"Um…" the pink haired girl began. "Well we were-"

"Are you guys seriously the Powerpuff Girls?" the pig-tailed girl asked, all hyped up. Blossom slowly nodded, somewhat surprised by the girl. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh sure," Blossom said, glancing over to her friends. They both signed the picture which was a photo of the three of them after beating Mojo Jojo.

"I really admire the way you guys fight. I mean you with your yo-yo." Looking at Blossom. "And the bubble wand, which is your name." Then at Bubbles and finally at Buttercup. "And you with the hammer like Thor!"

"Thor?" Buttercup questioned. 'Who's Thor?'

"Part of the Avengers. Don't you guys meet each other since you're all superheroes or when there's a huge battle?" the young fan questioned.

"Never heard of them," Buttercup said crossing her arms.

"I did," Bubbles replied. Buttercup elbowed her in the stomach. "Hey!"

Before the pig tailed girl could say anything else, the pink haired girl pulled her back and whispered something to her. The pig tailed girl pouted. The group started walking while the pink girl pulled the pig tail along with them. Pig tailed girl looked back at them and waved.

"Bye! See you guys later!" she called out. Bubbles waved back and smiled.

"Bye pig-tailed girl!" Bubbles called out. Blossom and Buttercup looked at her. "What? I'm just being friendly."

They noticed one petite blonde, who Bubbles thought looked similar to a girl she sat next to, continued to give them a hard stare. A purple haired boy called out her name "Rima" and the girl turned around and walked with the others. Bubbles stared at the girl for a while until Buttercup started talking.

"Fangirls," Buttercup scoffed. "So annoying…and creepy."

"I can't believe she admires us!" Blossom, clasping her hands and looking on dreamily. "I guess we are like the Avengers."

Buttercup rolled her eyes annoyed by all this. "Can we go back to the Professor already?"

"Fine." The three of them began to fly away and headed to the Professor's house.

"Hey do you guys think they're the Guardians the Professor was talking about?" Bubbles asked her friends.

"Nah," Blossom and Buttercup replied in unison.

"Oh…okay!"

* * *

The Guardians looked back as the three figures slowly fading away in the sky.

"Told ya they were real," Yaya said to Kairi.

"Invisible wires," Kairi replied. Yaya frowned.

"I'm pretty sure there was X Eggs here," Nagihiko began. "Do you think they already got to it?"

"Probably," Amu murmured. "Miki felt X Eggs around here so they may have done the job for us. I don't understand how they managed to purify them without the Humpty Lock."

"They're the Powerpuff Girls! They can do anything!" Yaya exclaimed. "Told ya they were the real thing."

"They do look similar to the exchange students," Rima muttered softly.

"See!" Yaya exclaimed. "They're probably are the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Don't be serious Yaya. It's just a coincidence." Amu was started to get annoyed by Yaya's outrageous claims.

"Well I just ask them!" Yaya huffed, crossing her arms.

"Yaya I don't think it's a good thing to ask people if their superheroes," Tadase said.

"Why not?"

"You don't see Spider-Man telling everyone his secret identity," Nagihiko pointed out. "People have secrets for a reason."

"Like you?" Rima mumbled so only he could hear. His face flushed and looked down at the ground. He shook his head.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about," he whispered back. Rima gave him a look that said 'I-already-know-your-secret'.

"If they already got to the X Eggs first, does it matter? It's once less thing we have to do…right deschu?" Pepe said, popping out of nowhere. The Guardians looked at Pepe and nodded.

"I guess we could drop this conversation, for now," Tadase said. They continued walking back to the Royal Garden decided to drop the conversation once again about the mysterious Powerpuff Girls and the exchange students.

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls flew to an alley and transformed back to their civilian clothes. The three girls then walked towards the Professor's new house. The house looked like a regular house the was two-story high and was painted white on the outside. A mail box that said Utonium was placed outside of the house. The girls walked into the house and saw it empty. A note was laid on the kitchen table.** It read:**

_ Girls, _

_ Ken and I are out to get groceries. We'll be back in a hour. _

_ \- Professor Utonium _

"Geez, I didn't know the Professor knew where the grocery store was," Kaoru said.

"I hope he got sweets," Momoko mumbled.

"You and your sweets Momoko," Miyako commented. Momoko smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah... So does anyone want to hang out in my room?" Momoko asked.

"Sure," Kaoru agreed. "Let me take a shower first."

Miyako and Kaoru met Momoko back in her room. The three talked about random stuff and even about their apparent mission here. After a while of talking, the girls sat down on the bench near the window, staring out at the stars.

"Have you ever wondered why we got superpowers?" Miyako asked the two.

"Well we got hit by the white light and bam! we got powers," Kaoru explained. She grinned at her comment.

"Not like that silly," Miyako giggled. Her tone then got serious. "I mean why we were chosen to be the Powerpuff Girls."

"You know, now that you mentioned it I do wonder why," Kaoru . She put her head on her fist. "But being the Powerpuff Girls is cool, minus the skirts and dresses."

"I agree, but sometimes I wish I was…normal," Momoko admitted. The two looked at her. "I know it's weird for me to say that since I always dreamed of being a superhero and all that, but I missed not knowing whether I die or not." The others thought about it for a second.

"Not knowing if you die or not," Kaoru repeated. "I guess that's another downside to being a superhero, and your parents not knowing too. I remember just being able to play sports and not ditching class to go save the world."

Miyako nodded slowly. "I remember when every boy had a crush on me." Momoko and Kaoru gave her a confused looked. "Long story. Anyway, I just miss my old social life. We used to have friends, did we not?"

"So you're saying your old friends are better than us?" Momoko questioned.

"What? No! I-I didn't mean it like that-"

"I'm joking," Momoko giggled. "My life was really interesting before I became Blossom. I mean I was boy-crazy and loved sweets back then same as I am now so…" She paused. "I still dream of being a baker. Don't see how I can manage between being a baker and Blossom at the same time."

"I believe you could do it!" Miyako cheered. Momoko grinned.

"Thanks."

Kaoru yawned. "Well interesting talk guys, but I'm going to sleep, you coming Miyako?" Miyako nodded and stood up.

"Goodnight Momoko-chan." Miyako waved bye to Momoko then left with Kaoru to go to her room.

"Night!" Momoko shouted back. Momoko closed the door behind them then crawled into her bed. She snuggled beneath the warm fuzzy sheet. "It's so cold!" She stared at the windows concentrated on the stars. 'I wonder what would happen if I was normal again.' And with that she fell asleep.

* * *

**So that's the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will probably have the PPGZ get their Guardian Eggs. I hope you guys like it and R&amp;R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Momoko's eyes fluttered opened. She sat up from her bed and yawned. She wiped her eyes and looked around. She looked at the time and saw it was 7:30. That means she had exactly one hour before she have to go to school. She laid back down, trying to savor the a few minutes of sleep before getting up. She turned to her side then closed her eyes. Her foot hit something hard then heard a thud.

"Huh?" Momoko looked down at the floor seeing a pink egg laying on the floor. _'An egg?'_ Momoko got up from her bed and picked up the egg. She examined it closely. The egg was pink, like her signature color, and had different types of sweets lined across the center. There were white dots all over the egg and between the center of the sweets was a chief hat.

Momoko raised an eyebrow. She looked around to see if anyone was in the room. Then she looked at the window. She knew well that it was closed, but part of her felt like a bird had probably left an egg here, but there was no logic in that or any proof a bird had flee into her room. Then there was another part of her that believed that Kaoru and Miyako would had put the egg, but to her it wasn't a prank. If it was, she would have egg yolk in her hair or there would be dozens of eggs on the floor for her to step on. Though for some reason, the egg was warm. It had the same temperature as a boiled egg, but Momoko sense that there was something inside the egg. She couldn't figure out what could possible be in the egg so she set the egg on her desk. She glanced towards the clock seeing that it was now 7:40. She stared back at the egg. 'Maybe…maybe I should bring it with me to school'. Momoko took the egg and placed it in her schoolbag. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a couple of toilet paper so the egg wouldn't break while she was flying. Momoko stood up and walked out of her room and headed downstairs, forgetting all about the egg.

* * *

Amu was probably the first person in homeroom, other than Nikaidou who was currently standing outside. She didn't why she came to school so early. She should have got a few minutes of sleep before getting ready. Though her conscious told her to stay up as if it was today was important, but she was still tired. Her eyes droop once in a while till she force herself to stay up. _'I wish I had coffee to drink right now.'_ Amu yawned.

"Still tired, desu?" Su asked. Amu nodded.

"Why did I get up?" she groaned, already knowing the answer.

"Because you wanted to," Ran replied.

"I think she already knows that desu," Su told Ran.

"I know."

Amu rested her head on the desk and stared at the door. Students were passing by the homeroom yet none had entered this homeroom.

"You got one too?" Miyako asked. Amu lifted her head.

"Hm?"

"Yeah, it just appeared in my bed," Momoko added. 'Is she talking about Guardian Characters?' Amu thought. She rest her head down and faced the window trying to listen to their conversation.

"I only got one, how about you guys?" Kaoru asked.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Of course."

The conversation seemed to ended right there as the trio sat in their seats and students filled the classroom. Amu glance over to Miyako. _'Guardian Bearers.'_ Miki's egg jumped onto Amu's desk and peeked through the cracked.

"They're eggs are going to hatch soon," Miki told her. Amu nodded slowly. Miyako's eyes linger over to Miki and her eyes grew wide. Amu noticed and quickly blocked her view of Miki with her elbow, whistling as if nothing happened. Miyako tilt her head confused and shrugged it off. She then continued smiling and staring at the board. Amu sighed with relief.

"You need to stop appearing out of nowhere," Amu whispered.

"I didn't expect her to see me," Miki replied. She closed her egg and jumped back in Amu's egg pouch.

"They have eggs don't they?" Rima questioned. Amu looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, how do you-"

"Kusukusu told me. Plus she saw Miki," Rima explained.

"Oh."

"Is there something wrong?" Rima asked her voice sounding dull.

"No, well, I mean this is usually when we invite them over and..." Amu trailed off. Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to invite them into the Guardians?" Rima asked.

"Isn't that what we do?" Amu questioned.

"We don't have any spots left for them," Rima said. "Aren't they already Powerpuff Girls?"

"You believe that?"

"Not necessarily. They do look similar."

"If they are, they aren't wearing get disguises," Amu said. "Don't superheroes have a secret identity that doesn't look similar to their outfits?"

"Still," Rima pointed out. Someone cleared their throat.

"Girls you can continue talking later, but we got class to do," Nikaidou said sternly. Amu and Rima glanced at one another and nodded.

"Sorry sensei," they apologized still looking at each other. Nikaidou turned around and headed to his desk.

"Tadase-kun is still going to invite them," Amu whispered. Rima didn't answer back.

* * *

Class was over, leaving the students to have a 30 minute break to either roam the school grounds or eat lunch. Amu turned to Rima.

"We should tell Tadase," Amu told her.

"He already knows," Rima said. "He already prepared the letter." For some reason that hurt for Rima to say.

"Oh." There was a silence between them. "Are you upset about them?"

"No!" Rima squeaked, her cheeks turning red. Amu blinked. She then giggled. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're jealous," Amu said, trying to suppress her laughter. Rima bite her lips and looked away. "Don't worry, I doubt they would consider joining." Rima looked at her. "If they are superheroes, they wouldn't have time to join any clubs." That made Rima felt better, but she didn't say anything.

"We still have that meeting today, right?" Amu nodded. Rima looked at the window. _'This is going to suck.'_

Across the room, the trio of superheroes talked amongst themselves. It was all about one topic: the eggs. And their mission making it two things.

"What are we suppose to do with these?" Kaoru asked. Momoko shrugged.

"We can't throw them out. I think their something's in there."

"And why is that?" Kaoru questioned looking at her friend as if she was dumb.

"I felt it move," Momoko told her.

"That's dumb."

"No it's not!" Momoko protested. "It felt it move in my schoolbag and when I was holding it it was warm. What egg is warm and have nothing instead of it?"

"Freshly made chocolate eggs," Kaoru replied. Momoko looked at her dumbfounded.

"I believe Momoko is right," Miyako whispered. "I saw that pink haired girl have an egg like ours, except blue and there was this tiny person inside of it. Maybe she'll help us explain this."

"Maybe this is what the Professor meant with our mission," Momoko said. "The Guardians probably have these magic eggs like us and probably would help us fight this Easter company."

"Okay, have you two gone crazy?" Kaoru asked. "The Guardians are just an average student council group, I asked the students here about them and say that 'they're amazing and all that', but nothing weird about them."

"When did you ask them?" Momoko asked.

"Gym."

"I also asked and someone said that they leave at random times during gym and come back 30 minutes later," Miyako said. "Isn't that fishy to you?"

"It's fishy until I see it," Kaoru said crossing her arms. Miyako frowned.

"Since we all have gym together, we just watch and see," Momoko told them. The two girls nodded. "Also isn't it weird how there's barely any crime here in Seiyo?"

"I noticed that too," Miyako agreed.

"Probably because the writer is too lazy to show us fighting," Kaoru suggested.

"What?" Momoko and Miyako asked.

"Nothin'. You guys won't get it," Kaoru told them, waving them off. The bell ring showing the end of the lunch break and time to get back to class.

"Remember keep an eye on any Guardians," Momoko reminded them. The two nodded.

"Hai!" They all went back to their assigned seats and waited for the teacher to come in.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter and updating late. I wasn't feeling too well, but I managed to complete it. Also having a little Writer's Block also. And if you having any ideas, just message me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_'Oh no! I'm going to be late!'_ Amu thought as she ran down hallway and outside of the school. She had dozed off during one of the lessons and waked up five minutes after the bell rang. She could have made it on time to the Royal Gardens, but Nikaidou gave her a lecture on how she was slacking off and shouldn't be falling asleep in class. That held her back another five minutes so now she was ten minutes late now. 'I'm such an idiot!' she scolded herself mentally.

Amu ran to the Royal Gardens. She opened the door and closed it silently. She sighed with relief as she saw that the Guardians haven't noticed. The Guardians were reviewing something which gave Amu the chance to sneak back into her seat unnoticed. She carefully walked to her seat and sat down quietly. She took the paper that was set aside for her and took a bite from the biscuit on the table.

"Nice for you to join us, Joker," Kairi said, still looking at the paper in his hand. Amu swallowed nervously.

"S-Sorry," Amu said sheepishly. "I was doing something else."

"You mean falling asleep?" Rima questioned. Amu shot her a glare.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Amu whispered at her. Rima shrugged.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Amu frowned.

She then paid attention to the paper in front of her. It seemed like an article ripped from the internet. She tilted her head confused. "What's this?" She noticed three familiar girls on the article.

"Powerpuff Girls Z," Yaya replied. Rima scrunched her nose.

"Why are we…?"

"It's an old article," Tadase answered.

"They managed to defeat this monster which had the same energy as X Characters," Kairi explained.

"So are they're able to Character Transform?" Nagihiko asked.

"No!" Yaya shouted. "Everyone knows that the Powerpuff Girls Z got their powers by a white light and every enemy they fight was affected by the black light."

"You seem to be huge fans of them," Amu said. Yaya crossed her arms and grinned.

"Yup!"

"So their powers are able to cleanse X Eggs then. That's why they managed to cleansed the X Characters from the other day," Nagihiko pointed out. Tadase nodded.

"And judging by the similar appearances between the new students and the Powerpuff Girls, there's a possibility that they might be them," Tadase said.

Yaya gasped. "That means I'll meet my favorite group!?"

"We haven't confirmed it yet," Rima told her. Yaya frowned.

"You have to suck the fun out of everything?"

Rima didn't answer her back.

"Well, they don't have the best disguises and they aren't covering their faces," Amu trailed off. "I'm surprised no one pointed that out yet."

"Because that'll endanger everyone they love if everyone knew their secret," Yaya explained. "It's basic knowledge."

"Also they share the same belt as the Powerpuff Girls Z," Kairi pointed out. Everyone looked at the photo.

Yaya's eyes light up. "So it is true? The new students are Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Just like Mashiro-san said, we can't confirm it yet," Tadase told her. Yaya awed. "But we can invite them to the Guardians." Yaya cheered. "They're already Guardian Bearers so it makes more sense to add them."

"I thought we only have five positions," Amu said.

Tadase nodded. "We do, but we are allowed to make a Red and Black position, something we did with the Jack Chairs." Nagihiko and Kairi nodded. "So we'll just have a Black Queen, Black Ace and Black Joker."

"Wait, one of them has three Guardian Characters?" Amu questioned. Tadase shook his head.

"No, but that is all we can do. You don't mind do you?"

Amu shook her head. She blushed slightly. "No. Not at all."

"Then we'll have you give them the invitation," Tadase said.

Amu blinked and pointed to herself. "Me?" Tadase nodded.

"Shouldn't we at least take a vote?" Rima asked.

"Okay. Who agrees to let them join the Guardians?" Tadase asked.

* * *

The next day it was decided. The Guardians accepted, except for one, the idea of allowing the new students to join them. Amu gripped the note anxiously. She glanced towards Tadase who nodded then to Rima who paid no attention to her. She looked at the three who was taking in the back. Amu sighed.

"Here goes nothing," Amu whispered under her breath. She fixed the Guardian cloak she was forced to wear. She could already tell that her classmates were gossiping about that. She walked over to the three and held the note. Amu forced a smile on her face and held out the note. "We'll be waiting for you in the Royal Garden."

The three looked at her confused then slowly nodded.

"Uh...thanks?" Momoko said. Momoko took the note from Amu's hand. Amu smiled awkwardly at her. She then turned around and walked back to her seat. Amu looked at Tadase. He nodded at her. Amu felt her heart flutter.

She sighed. "Now we wait."

* * *

The three Powerpuff girls looked at the note confused. Momoko opened it. It read:

**_"Come to the Royal Gardens. We have something special for you."_**

The three looked at each other then back to the letter.

"Apparently we're invited for something," Miyako said. Kaoru and Momoko nodded.

"And by the Guardians," Kaoru added.

"How convenient," Momoko said. The three all nodded in agreement. "So this means we can ask them to help us with the mission."

"We can't tell them," Kaoru murmured.

"Tell them about being Powerpuff Girls Z?" Miyako questioned. "I'm surprised no one could have figured it out yet. We don't have good disguises."

Momoko nodded. "We don't wear masks or hide our faces so..."

"Continuing on," Kaoru began. "How do we know to trust them? They could be working for Easter Company."

Miyako shrugged. "We don't know that much about them. We should wait."

Momoko nodded. "Miyako is right. We can't judge them just yet."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "So are we going or not?"

Momoko nodded. "This is what the Professor wanted, right? He wants us to work with them."

"How do we know that they even know anything about Easter? They seem like a average student council," Kaoru explained. Momoko nodded slowly.

"Still. We need to give them one try."

"So we're going...right?" Miyako questioned.

Momoko nodded with a smile. "Hai!"

* * *

After school ended, the trio of superheroes headed to the Royal Gardens. It wasn't hard for them to know where it was since it was in its own unique building and right next to the school. It took a couple of minutes to bring a stubborn Kaoru there, but they managed. The trio stared at the glass building. To them it looked beautiful. The sun hitting off of it and the flowers around the building. Momoko gripped the door handle.

Momoko looked at her two friends. "Ready?"

Miyako nodded while Kaoru waved her hand casually. Momoko opened the door. The trio looked in awe. Inside was much more beautiful. There were flowers and plants along the building, some hanging from the ceiling. There was also an indoor river around the table where the Guardians were sitting. The Guardians were all sitting at the table, looking back at the trio. The trio shifted uncomfortably.

"Welcome," Tadase said. He smiled sweetly at them and held out his hand. "Come."

Momoko felt herself blushed. She decided to step forward and walked to the table. The others followed. There were three extra seats for them, all next to each other. Momoko was surprised that a round table like this could fit nine chairs. The three sat down.

"Would you like some tea?" Tadase questioned. The three glanced at one another nervously.

"I-I'll have some," Miyako muttered. Tadase poured a cup of tea.

"Let us introduce ourselves," Tadase began. "I'm Hotori Tadase, King Chair of the Guardians." Kiseki and the other Guardian Characters popped up from behind their owners. The trio's eyes widen at the appearance of them. "Kiseki is my Guardian Character."

"Mashiro Rima, Queens Chair," Rima muttered, not bothering to looked the the trio. She pointed to Kusukusu. "Kususkusu, my Guardian Character."

"Ace Chair Yuiki Yaya!" Yaya exclaimed. Pepe flew next to her. "And this is my Guardian Character Pepe."

"Red Jack Chair, Fujisaki Nagihiko. My sister, Nadeshiko, used to be Queens Chair here," Nagihiko explained. "And this is Rhythm."

"Yo!"

"Black Jack Chair, Sanjo Kairi."

"Musashi."

"Hinamori Amu, Joker Chair," Amu greeted. She forced a smile on her face. "We're in the same class, so is Rima and Tadase. And these are my Guardian Characters: Ran, Miki, Su and Dia."

Each of Amu's Characters waved at the trio.

Kaoru reached for a sugar cookie. "So what do you want from us?" Kaoru said through bites. "And what are those tiny things?"

"We're not tiny!" Kiseki snapped.

"Well whenever we give an invitation to a student to come to the Royal Gardens, it's usually because we're interested in them. It so happens, we're interested in all three of you," Kairi explained.

The trio stared. They glanced at one another, hoping that the group of students didn't know their secrets.

"How did we interest you?" Miyako asked.

"Did you three found an egg in your bed?" Nagihiko asked.

"Wait did you guys put that there!?" Kaoru yelled. "If you did I swear-"

"No, since we wouldn't do such a thing," Tadase replied. "Sometimes when a child is in doubt of their real selves they get a Guardian Character."

"Guardian Character?" the three questioned.

"Guardian Characters are guardian angels of your dreams. They are born from something you wish to be or if you're lost with your true selves. Generally if your dream is strong enough, your Guardian Characters are born," Kairi explained. The trio looked at him confused. "It's generally hard to understand, but here." He handed them a book.

Momoko took the book and opened it.

"Every child has an egg within their soul," Momoko began.

"This heart's egg cannot be seen with one's eyes," Miyako continued."

"But, as the child grows up it disappears…" Kaoru trailed off, flipping the page to see it had been ripped out. "What happened to the other pages?"

"The rest had been ripped out," Amu explained. "The same thing happened to me."

"Can we see them?" Yaya asked. The trio looked at her. "Your Guardian Eggs."

"Uh…sure?" Momoko put hers out. As usual, the others followed. Momoko's egg was pink. It had a black stripe around the center of the egg and different drawings of sweets on it. Miyako's egg was blue. It had thin red stripes around it, but was cut off by a big crown on the center of it. Kaoru's egg was green. It had the same strip as Momoko's except the color and had rainbow lollipops around the stripe. Kaoru didn't understand what the lollipop stands for.

"So you see ours egg, what now?" Kaoru asked.

"Well we want you to join the Guardians," Tadase said flatly as it was nothing.

The three looked at the Guardians then at each other then back the Guardians.

"What?"

"We're asking you to join the Guardians," Tadase repeated.

"W-Why!?" Momoko asked.

"Normally whenever someone had a Guardian Character, we give them a position," Tadase explained.

"Even though all of the positions are taken," Rima said.

"If all the positions are taken then why invite us?" Kaoru questioned.

"We still can add positions," Tadase answered. "The Chairman allows it."

"So what positions are there for us?" Miyako asked.

"Since we have two Jacks, we used the term 'Red Jack' and 'Black Jack' to differentiate Sanjou-san and Fujisaki-kun," Tadase explained. "So we can use the positions: Black Ace, Black Queen and Black Joker."

"Well thats nice, but is there any chance we…don't join this club?" asked Kaoru.

The reply from Guardians was: "No!"

"It was worth a shot," Kaoru muttered.

"So you're forcing us to join this club?" Momoko questioned.

Tadase shook his head. "No. It's just that it's rare for a Guardian Bearer to be in this school. That's why the Guardians all have Guardian Characters. It was always met only for Guardian Bearers. We found that it's better to have all of them together in a group so we could protect the school more easily."

"Protect them from what?" Miyako asked. She tilted her head confused.

"We can't tell you because you're not part of the club," Rima commented. She turned to Tadase. "They don't have to join if they don't want to. It wouldn't make sense to have additional chairs when it's always the original five."

"We already added Nagihiko to the Guardians when we only had five. What difference would three more make?"

Rima felt her cheeks to red. She took a sip from her tea and set it down. She mumbled,"He didn't have to join either." Only Nagihiko managed to catch it. He used his better judgement and decided not to say anything. Instead he turned his attention back to the recruits.

"It's not that bad," Nagihiko began. "We would be happy if you three joined."

The three looked at each other. Momoko bit her lips nervously. "I-I don't know…"

"Please," Tadase said. He gave her his infamous puppy dog eyes. Momoko blushed and felt as if imaginary bishie sparkles were emitting off of him. "I would be happy if you did." As if put in a hypnotic spell, Momoko nodded her head.

"S-Sure," Momoko agrees. Tadase smiled. Momoko blinked and the other two stared at her shocked.

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow morning then, right?" Tadase questioned. Momoko nodded slowly. 'He looks like a Prince.'

"Y-Yes. We'll be there tomorrow."

"Momoko!" Kaoru shouted.

"Then it's official. We have our new Guardian members," Tadase replied. The other Guardian members clapped for the trio. Momoko continued to blush while Miyako was restraining Kaoru from killing Momoko.

"Sorry everyone, but we have to go," Miyako apologized. She grabbed Momoko's arm. "Goodbye." She dragged the two out of the Royal Gardens.

Momoko waved at Tadase. "B-Bye!" Tadase waved back with a smile. Soon the trio was out, leaving the Guardians alone.

"What was that for?" Amu questioned.

"It was the only way for them agree to joined," Tadase explained. Amu frowned. "We'll prepare for a assembly tomorrow morning for them."

The others nodded.

"Okay, meeting's over. We can go home now."

* * *

**Sorry if some of the Characters were out of characters. They had to be for the story and I apologized for making Rima a bad person. I don't have anything against her and in fact she's my favorite character, I'm just trying to making her rude to the PPGZ who the story. And again I apologized for the OCCness in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, there was an assembly. The Guardians had called on the whole school to be at the auditorium. They had already confirmed the joining of the three new members. Now they had to tell the whole school.

Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were wearing a red cape, similar to Rima's and Yaya's. Surprisingly, Amu decided to wear hers also. The Guardians were standing behind stage. They quickly went over how the announcements works and what their duties were. The PPGZ nodded their heads, understanding their duties. Once they were finishing their prep talk, Tadase began walking onto the stage. So they all started walking one by one onto the stage also. The trio of girls stayed behind stage waiting for their cue to come out.

The other Guardians sat at the back while Tadase was upfront by the speakers. The students quiet down as they got on.

Tadase cleared his throat and began speaking,"This may seemed unexpected, but the Guardians had received three new members."

The students awed.

Tadase continued on,"I liked to announce our new members. Akatsutsumi Momoko: Black Joker, Gotokuji Miyako: Black Queen, and Matsubara Kaoru: Black Ace."

As their names were called, each of the girls walked onto the stage one by one. The students stared as no one said a word. The girls stood on the stage gracefully, their heads up high and beaming with confidence. Then one by one the students began clapping soon cheering for them. The girls grinned while the other Guardians clapped for them also.

Tadase nodded then told the students to head back to class. After that the Guardians headed backstage. Kaoru fixed her cape, finding that it was choking her.

"I think I tied this too tight," she said to her friends.

"Just retie it," Miyako told her.

"I would, but I couldn't do it infront of everyone," Kaoru told her.

"Well, now that you guys are Guardians, we'll have to explain your duties and responsibilities," Tadase explained, the others nodding in agreement.

"So when you going to explainour duties to us?" Miyako asked.

"After school," Kairi replied. The remaining Guardians went on and grabbed their backpacks.

The three blinked. "W-Why not now?" Momoko asked.

"All meetings are held after school. Just because we're the Guardians doesn't mean we can skip class," Rima explained. She started to head for the door.

"But you guys can randomly leave gym," Kaoru pointed out.

"Gym isn't an important circulum," Nagihiko replied.

"So we have to go back to class?" Momoko asked. The Guardians nodded. She sighed with disappointment. "Fine let's get our stuff." The trio headed out backstage to go back to class.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rima questioned.

Tadase nodded. "Yes. They're Guardian Bearers and we need to make sure that Easter that get to them first."

Rima sighed. "I don't trust them."

Tadase looked at her confused. He forced a smile. "We should go back to class then."

Rima nodded.

* * *

**So I'm back, not dead. I was having Writer's Block and only managed to write this 500 word chapter (kind of disappointed about that). I trying to build the plot a little bit more and if you guys have any ideas, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
